Living in Fear
by Bubbabowl
Summary: the 100 gang are trying to live a normal life on the ground but are living with the fear of always being attacked. We all know the story of the 100 but what if the adults never reached ground and the 100 have to fend for themselves where Bellamy and Clarke are finding it hard to keep everyone together.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke**

I watch the fire burn in front of my eyes. each flame flying up the way disappearing into the cold misty air. Bellamy sits opposite me on the other side of the fire and I watch him slowly while he carves points into the end of sticks with Jasper and Monty sits beside them fiddling with a broken transmitter.

Its been about a month since we crash landed here. we finally have a wee society going, there isn't many of us left. People have either gone their own way, banished or died. Everyday we face the fear of getting attacked by the grounders and the fear of starving to death. soon it is going to be winter and it is going to be much harder to hunt than it is now.

Octavia an Lincoln come join us by the fire and we sit silently waiting for someone to break the silence.

"I was thinking" Octavia says quietly thinking as she speaks

I look away from the fire and up at Octavia "what?"

"we need a plan of some sort, we could be attacked at any point, I mean look at us" by this point Octavia had got the attention of Bellamy who had stopped to listen "we have nothing to defend with, this camp is falling to pieces and people are giving up"

there was a pause while everyone was thinking

"your right" Bellamy blurts out "the adults aren't comin-"

"stop, don't say that" Monty interrupts holding the transmitter

"its been a month and there has been 3 burial ceremony's up there already, each shower with at least 100 innocent people getting killed so there is enough air on board" Bellamy continues "we need to stop thinking they are and do something with the freedom we have here"

I walk off to my tent not saying anything, I need to think without the noise of people chatting. I walk into my tent with has a small wooden bed with a torn blanket on it. With the storage box next to it with my led sculpture that Fin had made before he died.

I put alight the lantern hanging from the top of the tent and I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I start thinking about all the people who died in my commands and the amount of people who committed suicide and now everyone is giving up hope that the adults will come down. About 5 minutes go by and I hear footsteps outside my tent

"what do you want" I shout outside the tent realising the person had stopped

"what makes you think I want something" shouts the person back and I suddenly know by the tone of his voice it's Bellamy

"you going to come in or stand out there for the night" I smile and take off my shoes and Bellamy walks in

"well maybe I thought I was going to be invited in" he laughs

I get under my blanket Bellamy sits by my feet

"you okay" he says in a more serious tone

"I will be thanks" and I go quiet not really knowing what to say

he continues to look at me like he is trying to figure me out. he looks down at my blanket, feels the blanket then frowns

"this is the shittest blanket I have ever seen" Bellamy says standing up "where did you find it?"

"other people needed the good ones, I'm surviving" I smirk looking up at Bellamy who is still giving me disapproving looks

"right get up" he walks forward and holds his hand out

"why?"

"just come with me Clarke, no questions"

I don't move

"come one Clarke" he takes the blanket off my and pulls me to my feet and put my shoes back on

he takes me to his tent which is bigger than mine and he has a bigger bed just for the fact that he was the leader when we first came here. At the moment myself and Bellamy are sharing the lead role, Monty , Jasper and Octavia help a lot so in a way its like all 5 of us are in it together.

"I keep forgetting how big this tent is" I say walking in

"well you should come visit more, you have been quiet the last few days"

"yeh I know, just been thinking" I walk around the tent as there is room to do so

"here" I turn to face him and he is holding two big thick blankets in his hands. i look down to his bed and he has left the smallest wee blanket not even enough to cover his legs

"no Bel" I sigh "you have nothing if I take those"

"Clarke, I don't care, you need them more than I do" he takes a couple steps forwards and put them in my hands

"No Bel, I'm sorry but you will freeze" I put the blankets down on the bed and start heading out the tent

"at least sleep here tonight" he says before I leave the tent "you deserve to have a good night, i know you havnt had one in ages"

I stay quiet cause a good night sleep sounds amazing right now

"please" he whispers and I eventually nod my head and sit of the bed

"you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude on anything" I smile

"right that was a long time ago" he laughs "just get into bed, I'm going to do night check"

he leaves the tent and I snuggle into the blankets and fall asleep almost immediately


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with the sound of birds chirping and the bright sun shining into the tent. I roll over on to my back and snuggle into the blankets and I suddenly remember where I was. I sit up and look round the room making sure I knew where I was. I scan the room and stop at the chair in the corner of the tent, Bellamy was sitting in it but sleeping, he looks freezing. My shoes were cold in the inside as I slipped them on before making my way to Bellamy with the thickest blanket. His breath was soft and light, he looked so peaceful. I left him asleep in the chair and went outside to get some breakfast.

"hey Clarke!" someone runs up to me from behind, I turn around and Jasper looks stressed

"Jasper you okay?"

"no" he is panting and he cant get his words out "the food" he pants a couple more times "its all gone"

"what do you mean its all gone" I start to raise my voice

"I mean its all gone, like nothing left"

"show me" I quickly say not really taking in what Jasper just said

when we get to the storage house where we store the meat and rations of nuts and berries. it was gone the whole lot. the place was bare. two other people were down there too searching for anything left, I started to help, there was 3 bags of nuts left and 2 small bags of berries but no meat. I leave them to search for anything else that we missed and run to get Bellamy up. When I get to the tent I shoot straight the through the doors and Bellamy jumps awake in his chair and looks puzzled.

"woah, you okay?" he says getting up and putting his hands on my shoulders and I start to shake

"the food, its all gone" I look into his eyes and you could see his heart drop, without another word he runs out the tent picking up his coat on the way and I try keep up. When we get the store everyone is gathered in a crowd round it with people crying and asking questions . We both push through the crowd and Bellamy stops quickly at the entrance as he looks in. He turns to me and looks at me in a way I have never seen him look at anybody. he walks off without saying anything once again and I don't know weather to follow or not so I stay

"right come on guys!" I shout to the crowd "get back to your posts and we will have a meeting later today" everyone starts to split off to their different stations "can I have a word with the hunters!" I shout again a the hunters quickly make their way over to me.

In the hunters there is 15 people including Bellamy and Jasper, and to be honest the hunters are the people that i trust most.

"right guys you know we have a problem so keep your eyes out for anything suspicious and see who in the camp is missing, and if you have time try go get some meat today, and I want people to go out in fours no less, got me?"

they all nod and walk off. I go look for Bellamy who is pacing back and forward in his tent

"Bel listen to me" I say trying to stop him from pacing but he shrugs me off

"Bellamy" I shout and he stops and looks at me

"what do you want me to do? huh? you want me to pull out enough food to keep us going over winter out of a hat?" he is right up in my face right now and pretty angry. I stay quiet and he starts to calm down "please tell me what to do, I am so fucking lost" he sits on the bed and looks at his feet

"well you cant sulk in here" I sit next to him on the bed "we will figure something out" I put my arm round him and give him a hug "we always do"

he doesn't say anything and we sit in silent. I can hear people walk back and forward out side the tents grabbing what they need from one side of the camp and then walk back to their post. There are 10 posts all together;

\- The hunters / 15 of them, They go out and hunt for food and bring it back to camp.

\- The technicians / 4 of them, They are trying to fix the radios and make lamps and all that jazz.

\- The cleaners / 7 of them, They help clean the main tents and after people have eaten and make sure everything is neat and tidy.

\- The first aiders / 9 of them, They are like nurses and Doctors they look after anyone who is injured or ill

\- The weapon keepers / 5 of them, They make sure the weapons are ready to take out and take note on who is using them at what time.

\- The food keepers / 5 of them, They put the food into the storage and make sure it is organised and cleaned of all dirt.

\- The guards / 10 of them, They guard the camp day and night and take shifts so they camp is guarded 24/7.

\- The builders / 7 of them, They help make things like beds and tents and if anything like that breaks they fix it back up.

\- The cookers / 7 of them, they cook all the meals and food and prepare lunches for the hunters to take out with them.

\- The gardeners / 5 of them, They make sure the graves are well kept and that the camp doesn't over grow in weeds.

All that together is around 75 people, In a month we have lost over 20 people due to all kinds of stuff and if we don't hurry we are going to loose more from starvation this winter.

Myself and Bellamy walk out the tent to face the food keepers who are standing outside our tent

"right guys follow me to the meeting tent" Bellamy says with a harsh tone, he obviously asked them all to meet here

they all scurry behind him trying to catch up with Bellamy's long fast strides. we enter the tent and Bellamy gestures for them to have a seat and he stands and the head of the table with myself beside him.

"how the fuck did you loose all the food" Bellamy says trying to keep calm and his arms are crossed

not one person even dares to breath let alone speak

"answer me!" Bellamy shouts this time even getting more frustrated

someone at the back speaks up

"I-I don't know" she says slowly

"well that's not the right answer, how could you all leave your post in enough time for someone else to get every last bit of food" he sighs and leans on the table "its not possible"

a guy stands up and holds his hat in his hands

"well, I think some one drugged us"

"you think someone drugged you?!" Bellamy says laughing cause he does not believe it at all

"you got to believe us" he continues" we all blacked out at some point during the day yesterday evening, I was doing the last check on the food last night in the store and the next thing I know I am outside by my own tent so was everyone"

"so your saying you were all in store doing the check and next thing you know your all outside your own tents" I say trying to comprehend what he just said all 5 of them nod

"so this person knows where everyone lives and want tent is theirs and I doubt it was just one person" Bellamy says almost like he was talking to himself "right I want all 5 of you to go and search everywhere, everyone's tents, all stores just make sure no one in camp is hiding it somewhere " they all start to stand up and leave "and if I find out that one of you is responsible for this you are all going to be punished" they all had terrified looks on their faces before the continued to leave

"right Clarke, come with me" he says again and leaves the tent

I follow him not quite sure what he is up to, we head to the weapon stores "right max, can we please have two weapons and after this do not give any weapons out and make sure they are all there and if they aren't tell me when I get back"

Max hands us two weapons and gets the rest of the team to count them as we head off outside camp

"where we going" I say after about 5 minutes after we left camp

"we need to make sure there isn't any more hiding spots like what you and Finn found"

I stay silent and look under bushes and around the bottom of tree trunks but we find nothing. I walk in front of Bellamy and I come across this amazing pond, its not really a pond cause it is so much bigger, a lake maybe? you can see the pebbles at the bottom its that clear

"Bel!" I shout behind him "look what I found"

he runs over to me looking like I found the food and when its not his face drops

"come on, we cant get distracted" he says still looking at the nice cool water below

"well I'm going in" I say and started to take all my clothes off "come on bel we need a break" and i walk into the water with my pants and vest top on

"oh okay fine but not for long" he says quickly and gets undressed and joins me in the water

the water is warm and wraps round you, I stand up and face the sun with my eyes closed and for a minute I forgot everything. Bellamy comes and stands next to me

"we should bring everyone out here one day" he says and I can feel his eyes on my face so I stop and look at him.

"agreed" i say slowly looking into Bellamys eyes, they are a light shade of blue, almost like the water. He has freckles across his face which i had never noticed before. I quickly broke away the gaze and splashed him with water

"oi, what was that for" he says laughing splashing more back at me. he comes and picks me up and throws me over him and I scream then laugh. I stand up from beneath the water and wipe the water out my eyes and Bellamy is close to me i can feel the heat from his body. He takes another step forward and i don't think we can get much closer. he puts one of his hands on my waist which makes me nervous but also excited. his hands are so soft as he moves a bit of my hair away from my face with the other hand. he starts to lean forward so I do too, I then feel his lips press so very gently against mine. He then pulls away and looks at me for my reaction and I then put my hands around him and press my lips harder against his. when we break the kiss he looks right at me which causes me to laugh and then so does he

"couldn't have been that bad surely" he laughs as we both walk out the water


	3. Chapter 3

We walk back to camp in silence exchanging looks now and again. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a calm silence. I could feel the wind blow past me up into the trees which were swaying gently back and forth. when we reached the gates we stood for a second preparing ourselves for the drama and the stress within. "Craig" Bellamy shouts hoping that Craig would open the gates, he popped his head over the top then opened it with 3 other helpers. As we walked in it was a difference atmosphere then what it was when we left and that's when Bel and I knew there was something people knew and it wasn't good. we first went to the weapon keepers to see if there was anything wrong there.

"Max!" I shout from the outside of the store and within seconds max appears from inside

"we have a problem" he says holding his clipboard "We have two weapons missing and we know who has them" He slows down at the end and looks at Bellamy

"and... who are they?" He says

"Octavia and Lincoln" there was a pause "yesterday morning they took out two weapons and said they would be back for tea, it says here they were going out to hunt" He stops waiting for a reaction from both of us, I look up at Bellamy and he has completely zoned out but max carries on knowing I'm still listening "now look, I not saying they took the food but with the weapons gone and them, I doubt its a coincidence"

"what about any other weapons?" I ask taking the clipboard and looking through the sheets of paper

"just you two took some out today and your back but apart from that we have them all except the two from O and Lincoln"

I hand back the clipboard and our weapons "thank you Max" I say as I pull Bellamy away to his tent

"why would they do this" he says slowly "I trusted them, she's my sister" I help him sit in the chair "I should've known she was a grounder"

"hey look, we don't know the story, maybe they haven't gone to the grounders"

"where else would they go and need that much food though like we worked so hard for all that" he puts his head in his hands

"I need to talk to them" I say not really sure how my plan is going to turn out

"talk to who" Bellamy looks up looking for some sort of hope

"the grounders"

"are you fucking crazy" Bellamy stands up in shock "you will die or something will happen to you"

"well if I stay here and do nothing we are all going to die"

"Clarke" he steps forward and puts his hands on my shoulders "I cant loose you, not know"

"I have to go, see if we can get some food or even become allies so we don't have to worry about them attacking us"

"at least let me come with you"

"we need someone here to keep everything going"

"Raven can do that, she has done that before and she was great"

"I know but its going to be a long time Bel" I give him a hug and of course he hugs back

"guys" Monty bursts through the tent which makes us both jump "I'm sorry but you have to come see this" he says with a massive smile on his face and runs out the tent back to the technicians tent and we obviously follow. when we get to the tent Raven is sitting in front of the broken radio which doesn't look that broken anymore

"we fixed it" Monty says with his smile from ear to ear. I walk over to it

"so like we can talk with the ark"

"yes" raven says turning it on which makes a crackling sound "hello, any body there. we are the 100 trying to reach the ark, hello?" no body answers and Monty's smile fades and we keep trying and trying till we are about to give up when we hear a voice from the other side

"hello?" raven says as fast as she could

"hello, Is this the 100 on ground" the voice says very crackly and weak "you were too late"

"what do you mean we are too late" Bellamy buts in

"we are all dying here" you could hear him try and get a gasp of air "i'm sorry"

we all stay silent, not really wanting the voice to be real

"Where is my mum, I'm Clarke" I say getting an awful worry feeling in my stomach. there was some rustling coming from the radio and then my Mums voice

"Clarke" she says so weakly which breaks my heart

"mum" I say my voice breaking as I'm about to be in tears

"I'm sorry darling, there is only 9 of us left breathing and it wont be for long, all of you got to keep going strong and create and community and start a new life"

"but you cant die, its okay to breathe here its safe" I say not giving up

"I know, but that's why you guys cant screw it up again, make earth a place where humans can live once again"

"I'm sorry Mum" I say

there was no answer

"mum?" still no answer

"mum!" I shout louder

"MUM" I scream into the radio and I cant hold back the tears any more and I feel Bellamy taking me away

"Nooo!" I scream wanting to wait at the radio to see if there is an answer, I look at Monty who also has tears falling down his face along with raven

my vision is so blurred I'm not quite sure where Bellamy is taking me but probably a tent, when we reach the tent he lets go of me and I collapse to the ground and I cant help but cry. Bellamy joins me on the ground and gives me a hug and doesn't say anything.

"they are all gone" I say with my head at his chest

"I know, I know" he says while stroking my hair

"I cant do this without her. I need my Mum"

Bellamy continues to say nothing and just hugs me but I like it like that.

Time goes past, I'm not sure how much but it pasted. When I was ready I got up and went out the tent. As soon as I did I regretted it. I saw people grieving, people weren't at their posts and most had tears streaming down their faces. I walked trough the camp looking at the people who wouldn't look up from the ground or the people who just stared into open space, the people who even had the slightest bit of hope lost and the people who lost their families. Now. Now we are on our own. with no one.

"Raven, you okay" I ask as I walk into the tent and raven has not moved and inch since the radio went silent, she looked at me and her eyes were red and poofy "its gunna be okay" I say as I make my way over to her "we will get through this together" I say slowly as I give her a hug and when I do I'm glad cause she needed one.


End file.
